


Pick a better team next time (4)

by Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya



Series: Uni Studenting [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gendrya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya/pseuds/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya
Summary: So, those of you who have been reading this series. I have made a serious error, I left a chapter out!!!





	Pick a better team next time (4)

    Arya had one lecture on Wednesday, then headed to the library. She sat down with her books and music, but she couldn’t focus. Even the History of the North could not hold her attention, and that was something she had been fascinated with since she could read. Ever sentence she read.. her mind betrayed her. She would see his sparkling blue eyes, or hear his voice. She shook her head. Gendry was her best friend. But Arya was suspecting she also felt something beyond this.

  
    After an hour of stop-start, stop-start she gave up. She shoved her things into her bag and headed to the university gym. She stationed herself on a treadmill with her music up loud, trying to tune everything out. It worked. For ten minutes. Until she noticed Gendry slip into the gym.

  
    “Shit!” She muttered to herself, carefully slipping herself off the treadmill. She headed into the locker room, and stuffed her normal clothes into her bag. She’d decided she’d just run home instead. As she came back out of the locker room, she noticed him on a weights machine across the gym. She couldn’t help but pause and watch him for a moment, until she saw him begin to turn around, she quickly moved out of the gym and began to run.

* * *

  
**5pm - Gendry:**  
Was that you I saw at the gym earlier?

* * *

  
**Arya:**  
Oh, hey, yeah I was in the gym for a bit. Didn’t notice you! Must have been too focused!

* * *

  
**Gendry:**  
Oh, you looked focused. I’ll see you at 7pm.

* * *

  
**6:35pm - Arya:**  
Soo… what’s the chances of me getting beat up if I wear my Northland shirt?

* * *

  
**Gendry:**  
Um.. by me? Or others? Because I can protect you from the others, but I make no promises about myself.

* * *

  
**Arya:**  
Fine. No shirt.

* * *

  
**Gendry:**  
Oh. That will make you popular!

* * *

  
**Arya:**  
Piss off! You know that’s not what I meant!

* * *

  
    Arya lent up against a wall across from the pub she was meeting Gendry. It was 6:55pm, she tried not to look too excited, fixing her expression with a bored look.

  
“Hey!” He breathed slightly out of breath. “Sorry, I was nearly late!”

  
Arya scanned him up and down, then checked her watch.

  
“Hm. Luckily for you, you have one minute to spare.” she declared walking towards the pub.

  
“C’mon, I’ll buy you a drink.” he said leading her towards the bar.

 

  
    The pub was half full with sports fans, no one had yet turned up for a night out yet, so the atmosphere was quite relaxed. Arya let Gendry buy her a drink and they settled into a table for the game.

  
“Ew. Who knew there were so many Dornish fans here?” Arya said as the game started.

  
“Yeah, well they ain’t got a good enough Uni in Dorne have they?” Gendry chuckled.

  
“Too right.” Arya raised her glass to Gendry.

  
“Not got anything to say about the Iron Islands team?”

  
“Oh, don’t get me started on the Iron Islands and slimy snakes from there called Theon Greyjoy!”

  
“I feel like I’ve stepped into something I do not know about?”

  
“Theon.. is my fathers ward. He’s originally from, the Iron Islands, he and my sister have been sneaking around with each other for ages. No one knows except me and Bran.”

  
    “So how come you’re so into football then?” Gendry asked as Arya brought back a second round of drinks.

  
“Well my dad is a massive football fan, and I’ve always been a massive fan of my dad. Also, I grew up with 3 brothers, a male cousin and Theon. So y’know, football was always on. Additionally, what girl does not want to watch a man run around with those legs on show?” Arya laughed.

  
Gendry chuckled at that answer.

  
“You get more and more interesting by the day Arya Stark.”

  
    The game finished up 1-1, it was pretty boring to be fair. By time the game was over girls in short skirts and boys already swaying from excessive drink had begun filling into the pub.

  
“Hey, did you wanna go for a walk or something?” Gendry asked.

  
  
    The nights were already starting to get cool, even in early September. But the skies were clear and rain had stayed away. They made their way from the pub to the seafront a few streets away.

  
“I bet you could name everyone of those flags up there.” Gendry declared.

  
All along the seafront were flag poles adorned with the flags of all the regions of Westeros. Further along, beyond the castle, there were more flags, these were of other countries.

  
“Mm..” Arya peered up, considering the question. “Maybe not all of them, but probably most!”

  
“Such a nerd.” Gendry grinned at her.

  
She faltered for a step. The grin sent something through her body, a shot of warmth, followed quickly by a shot of ice.

 

  
    They walked along the seafront and back for an hour, before Gendry walked Arya home.

  
“Creepy.” Gendry said as they reached the front door.

  
“What?” She cocked an eyebrow at him.

  
“I live right up there.” He said pointing up an alley leading away from her street. “One street away from you.”

  
“What are the chances? Or are you really stalking me?” She laughed back.

  
“Goodnight Arya, we should do this again.”

  
“Pick a better team next time. Northland or Winterfell City, preferably. But I’ll watch any of the Northern teams to be fair.”

  
He chuckled as he walked away from her. She stood there watching him disappear down the alley.

**Author's Note:**

> So, those of you who have been reading this series. I have made a serious error, I left a chapter out!!!


End file.
